villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Swan, also called the "Goth Geek Bastard", is the main antagonist in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He's the one responsible for the zombie outbreak and is the leader of the Dark Purveyors. History Past Swan was an outcast at high school. He was picked on, humiliated, abused and rejected by everyone; all because he was different. The only closest and possible friend Swan had at San Romero was Juliet Starling who, unlike the majority of San Romero, did not show a crude disrespect for him at his presence. Because of their possible friendship, it also seemed that Swan fell in love with Juliet; but felt rejected when he found out that Nick, a jock, was her boyfriend. This enraged Swan and motivated him to get revenge on those who rejected him. Swan somehow managed to learn about the dimension known as Rotten World; and how to open gates between there and Earth. He also found out about the Zombie of Zombies and the ritual required to summon him. Creating the Zombie Outbreak During Juliet's 18th birthday, Swan managed to summon a horde of zombies all across San Romero by opening the gateway between Earth and Rotten World. When Juliet and Nick managed to exit the High School and escape an explosion, they encounter Swan. Swan tells the two, along with her mentor Morikawa, that he is the one responsible for the zombie outbreak. Swan then proceeded to summon five intelligent zombies so they could cause chaos and havoc all throughout San Romero. Morikawa attempted to stop him, but the Dark Purveyors intercepted him before he could attack. Swan then sent Zed to kill Juliet and Nick. Completing the Ritual After Juliet managed to kill Zed, Vikke, Mariska, and Josey, both she and Nick eventually encountered Swan again in the Cathedral. Swan told Juliet that he expected she wouldn't make it. Just as she was about to confront Swan, Lewis Legend showed up and attacked her. As the two were fighting, Swan stood above and watched them battle. After Juliet finally managed to kill Lewis, she proceeded to confront Swan for what he's done. However, Swan simply started clapping and laughing out loud. Swan thanks Juliet for her cooperation and says that he wanted her to kill the Dark Purveyors; revealing that all this was done to open the gate between here and Rotten World. Swan grabs Lewis' machine gun guitar, and tells Juliet that he set the whole thing up from the start. He says that the ritual required a pawn (Juliet), five pre-selected zombies (Dark Purveyors) to be killed and upon their deaths shout a certain phrase: Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto! (My Life, King, for your dark enterprise!), and finally a sacrifice of the one who created the ritual. Juliet asked why he did all this, to which Swan replied he did it because Juliet was like everyone else. Swan then proceeds to shoot himself in the head with Lewis' machine gun guitar. With the sacrifice, the gates opened and the Zombie of Zombies, Killabilly, was summoned. Before Swan was sucked into the gates, he told Juliet that the reason why he unleashed a zombie horde was because the world rejected and ridiculed him. Swan finally told Juliet that the eternal screams of the world would be his pop music. When Juliet and Nick managed to get inside of Killabilly, they find Swan's decapitated head and his body connected to Killabilly's core. Morikawa, tells Juliet that the only way to kill Killabilly is to place Nick's head onto Swan's body and have Killabilly self-destruct. However, if Nick does this, he won't make it. Nick demands Juliet to place him onto Swan's body. Juliet places Nick onto Swan's body, and Nick makes Killabilly explode, killing Swan as well. Relationships Back then, when Swan was being bullied, it was revealed that he had a secret crush on Juliet. But ever since he saw her making out with Nick, he became outraged by it and started to have a deep hatred for her. This may have also driven him over the edge of insanity to cause the zombie apocalypse in the first place, as a way to get revenge on Juliet by summoning the Dark Purveyors and letting her kill them. After she killed the last of the Dark Purveyors, Swan revealed his true plan for summoning them to Juliet as a sacrifice to summon Killabilly. Juliet asked Swan why he was doing this. Swan tells Juliet the reason is because he says she is just like everyone else who pretends to be different as students accepted her instead of Swan and calls her a bitch for it. He is then seen holding Lewis’ gun up to his head, shocking Juliet and killing himself as the last step to summon the zombie of all zombies, Killabilly, believing he succeeded. Quotes Gallery Swan's Info Card.jpg|Swan's Info LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW HD STRIPED BIKINI VERY HARD STAGE 5 (5 OF 5) END CUTSCENE Trivia *He is very similar to Rowan North from the 2016 reboot movie Ghostbusters as both were: **Bullied by their peers. **Possessed great intellect yet were dismissed as being underdogs. **Harbored great ambition yet were in lowly positions (student for Swan, janitor for Rowan) **Caused great catastrophes - Swan ignited the zombie outbreak, Rowan unleashed destructive ghosts onto Earth. **Both dress in dark clothing. **Both kill themselves to form part of a Satanic ritual. **Both are occultists. **Both eventually become giant monsters which threaten a city, and both are destroyed by the protagonists' sacrifice. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Zombies Category:In Love Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Non-Action Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Anarchist Category:Voodoo Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Damned Souls Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Pure Evil